¡Aparato del demonio!
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: [One-Shot.] No esque fuera un celoso compulsivo, solo que no soportaba aquel estúpido aparato extraño que traía Kagome. No si eso significaba que ella tuviera contacto con otro imbécil que no fuera él. Sí, que no fuera él. [Regalo de cumpleaños para: Ana Lobo, voz oficial latina de Kagome Higurashi. ¡Qué lo disfrute Anita! ¡La amamos un montón!]


**Nota de la autora: **¡Asadafaja! Anita, perdóneme la vida. En serio quiero disculparme pero no tenía idea de que su cumpleaños era el dos de abril, de verdad estoy demasiado avergonzada.

Para empezar: ¡Ya sabe que la re-admiro! XD, es usted uno de mis modelos a seguir, como persona, como madre, como profesional… no tengo palabras para describirle la gran admiración que siento por usted, creo que eso ya se lo dije por Facebook xD, pero me siento muy halagada de poder escribir para usted.

Sí, ya sé. Doy mucha lata.

Espero de todo corazón que disfrute esta historia de mi invención y ya que prácticamente estoy hablando con la mismísima Kagome Higurashi *-* pues a ver cómo me salen los "¡abajos!".

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**¡Aparato del demonio!**

InuYasha es de lo que piensan que los "artefactos" de la época de Kagome, son una tontería que no vale para nada y aparte puede ser muy peligrosa por los "demonios" que presenta, y tal vez tenga razón. Lo que el hanjū nunca se imaginó, es que un aparato de esos fuera a despertar _aún más_ sus celos por la sacerdotiza del futuro.

La joven saltó de la alegría al abrir el regalo.

—¡Gracias tío Kāhiyo! —Chilló de alegría al acariciarlo.

Era largo, lo suficiente para entrar en su mano. Rosado brillante, tenía una pantalla amplia, era de tapa y con muchos botones. ¡Sí! Kagome Higurashi tenía un teléfono móvil.

Volvía a rezongar. _Maldita niña descarada, desconsiderada y sin vergüenza. _Los fragmentos no se buscaban solos y la falta de su prescencia era agonizante para sus amigos, ¿a quién quería engañar?, era mucho más agonizante para él. Sí, no sabía desde cuando dependía tanto de ella pero su prescencia le era indispensable, sin ella, su fuerza no se mostraba, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que podría saber que Kikyō estaba por los alrededores, incluso frente a él, aun así, si no captaba el olor de Kagome, nada era completo.

_Él no era completo sin ella._

Bajó del árbol convencido de ir a buscarla, ya no soportaba, llevaba medio día de atraso, se suponía que debía haber llegado a primera hora y ya casi almorzaban. Justo cuando quiso comenzar a correr hasta el pozo, el olor de la chica lo invadió casi golpeando sus sentidos. Salió del atontamiento y como un rayo llegó hasta su destino ayudando a la sonriente muchacha a salir del lugar.

Al momento, Kagome se echó a los brazos de chico, abrazándolo por sorpresa, a lo que InuYasha se sonrojó al instante totalmente atónito.

—¿Qué te pasa Ka…Kagome?

—¡InuYasha! —Chilló la chica—, ¡mi tío me ha regalado un celular! —¿Celular? ¿Qué carajo era eso?—. Mira —se lo mostró mientras ponía su gran mochila en el suelo—, ya he chateado con muchos.

¿Muchos? InuYasha comenzaba a enfadarse, ¿qué era celular? ¿Qué era chatear? Y por sobre todo ¿a quienes se refería con "muchos"? miró con el ceño fruncido a Kagome y la apartó un poco de él.

—¿A qué te refieres con muchos? —Quiso saber el de ojos dorados, pero la joven empezaba a mirar esa cosa extraña mientras achicaba los ojos—. Kagome… ¿qué…?

—¡Joder! —Rezongó Higurashi, mientras movía la mano—. ¡No hay señal en la época antigua!

InuYasha volvió a enfadarse y esta vez gruñó.

—¿Es lo único que te importa? ¡Kagome, ponme atención! —gritó una vez se enteró de que Kagome caminaba con su mochila mascullando cualquier cosa respecto a una estupidez llamada señal.

* * *

La exterminadora parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida.

—¿Y dices que puedes hablar con otras personas por medio de esta cosa, Kagome? —Inquirió Sango, que miraba atenta el celular que examinaba Miroku, con una mano en la barbilla como si fuera un científico tratando de descubrir una nueva medicina.

—Así es Sango. —Afirmó Kagome, sacando un poco de remen para preparar. InuYasha, sentado en una esquina de la cabaña de Kaede, volvió a gruñir—. InuYasha, tu sopa está lista. —Extendió Kagome, el envase y los palillos.

Mientras los demás comentaban asombrados sobre el nuevo aparato de la miko futurista, el hanjū aprovechó en preguntar—: ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

—¿No es obvio, InuYasha? —Habló como si fuera notable—. Tengo un celular, ¡es lo mejor que me puede pasar en muchos años! —Chilló mientras sus ojos brillaban.

—Creí que era más importante reunir los fragmentos. —Comentó con simpleza tratando de ignorar aquel brillo de ojos chocolates y sonrisa radiante que le traía paz y alegría.

—No seas tonto, InuYasha.

—Hemos estado todo el día con esa estúpida cosa y aún no empezamos la búsqueda de los fragmentos.

Fragmentos, fragmentos, ¡fragmentos! ¡Eran lo único que le importaba! Kagome no evitó sentirse triste por un momento. Al parecer, a InuYasha le importaba muy poco ella y su felicidad, solo se preocupaba por esos malditos fragmentos de la perla de Shikon.

—¡Creo que lo rompí! —Se escuchó la exclamación lastimera de Sango. La chica temblaba.

Todos se alarmaron.

—¿Qué sucede, Sango? —Acudió Kagome.

—Hizo un sonido extraño cuando le toqué un botón, ¿acaso lo dañé? Lo siento Kagome. —Habló rápidamente mientras un sonrojo la invadía.

Kagome, sonrió tierna ante la actitud de su amiga—. No te preocupes, Sango. —Calmó—. El sonido significa baja batería, mira —le mostró el ícono de la batería en rojo—. Necesito cargarlo.

—¿Sí?

—¡Sí! InuYasha, debo regresar a mi época para cargar la batería de mi celular. —Anunció comenzando a tomar su mochila amarilla.

—¿Ya se va, señorita Kagome? —Inquirió Miroku, asombrado.

—¡Kagome, no te vayas! —Chilló Shippō, mientras saltaba al hombro de la chica.

—¡De ninguna manera! —Ladró InuYasha—. No permitiré que te vayas solo por ese maldito aparato. —Negó—. De aquí no te mueves, Kagome.

La chica perdía la poca paciencia que le quedaba. O sea, él solo la necesitaba para recolectar esos fragmentos y ella tenía una vida, una vida de adolescente enamorada de hanjū celoso que amaba a otra sacerdotiza.

¡Jah! Qué bonito.

Hasta daban ganas de dibujar una carita feliz.

—InuYasha…—Habló en tono de advertencia—. ¡Abajo! —Se vino lo inevitable—. ¡Eres un desconsiderado! —Gritó enfadada y casi dolida—. Yo también tengo mi vida, ¿sabes? Y me voy, no me importa si debo quedarme tres o diez días o un mes —retó—, cargaré mi celular.

Dicho esto, la joven salió por la puerta mientras su aura de enojo la rodeaba. Qué bueno que no estaba la anciana Kaede.

—Kagome, tonta…—Gruñó InuYasha al salir del conjuro—. Que ni crea que la voy a ir a buscar.

Los muchachos movieron la cabeza negativamente, era obvio que la buscaría al anochecer.

* * *

Y no se equivocaron.

Miró para todos lados —como siempre—. Se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie y saltó dentro del pozo. Al llegar a la época de Kagome y como era costumbre, la nariz le picó por tantos olores y las orejas le hincaron por tantos ruidos. Corrió cual ladrón hasta llegar a la parte de abajo, de la pared que conducía al cuarto de Kagome. Bien, solo faltaba saltar, arrastrar a Kagome y llevársela de nuevo a su época.

—¡Amigo con orejas de perro! —Quedó helado y palideció cuando escuchó la voz chillona de Sōta, llamarlo por la espalda—. ¡¿Viniste a jugar conmigo?!

—Cállate. —Llegó hasta el niño y le cerró la boca con las manos. Una vez Sōta dejó de decir cosas inentendibles, InuYasha lo soltó—. Ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo para eso.

—¿Entonces viniste por mi hermana?

—¡Ya te dije que te calles! —Logró gritar, controlando su voz para no alzarla más de lo previsto. El niño lo miró confundido, y parpadeando varias veces—. ¿Qué sabes del aparato extraño ese que tiene Kagome?

—Oh, su celular. —Recordó Sōta. InuYasha asintió, empezando a sonrojarse—. Está bien, amigo, te explicaré…

* * *

—¡¿Qué?!

Su mente trataba de procesar la información.

—Así es. —Afirmó el menor de los Higurashi.

—¿Estás diciendo que Kagome se puede comunicar mágicamente con hombre y mujeres por medio de esa cosa? —Casi escupía cada palabra.

—Ya te dije que no es magia. —Interrumpió el niño.

—Como sea. —Restó importancia, el hanjū—. ¿Dónde tiene eso, Kagome?

—En su habitación.

—Perfecto.

Sōta, muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

Tendría que aprender a cerrar la boca.

* * *

Olisqueó el aroma de Kagome y percibió que se estaba bañando. Podía oler el vapor del agua caliente que utilizaba la joven. ¡Excelente! El momento perfecto para buscar ese maldito aparato y…

Un sonido agudo llamó su atención. Y allí lo pudo ver. Sonrió de manera triunfal y arrogante mientras caminaba hasta el celular y lo observaba a una distancia prudente; estaba abierto y mostraba un mensaje. InuYasha achicó los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que decía:

"_**De: **__Hōjo-kun._

_Higurashi… me gustaría saber si esque podrías salir conmigo este domingo. Claro, si esque puedes. Espero no te moleste mi invitación, ¿qué me dices?"_

InuYasha, al instante, sintió el odio recorrerlo ¿qué clase de estúpido le mandaba invitaciones a Kagome a esa hora de la noche? ¡Lo sabía! Esa cosa no traía nada bueno para la chica.

—Infeliz. —Gruñó, refiriéndose al teléfono y al estúpido ese del humano que le había escrito a Higurashi—. Pero ahora mismo se terminará todo esto _¡Aparato del demonio!_ —Tiró el celular al suelo y empezó aplastarlo con odio mientras le decía:

"Maldita aparato".

"Infeliz".

"Estúpido".

"Engendro".

"Idiota".

"Mal nacido".

"¡Hijo de tu…!"

—¡InuYasha! —Sí, cada golpe e insulto le habían dolido a la propia Kagome—. Tú…

Sí, en ese momento InuYasha supo: Iba a morir.

Y no sería bonito.

**Fin.**

* * *

Anita, ¿qué le pareció? ¡Ay, estoy tan nerviosa! De verdad espero que le haya gustado, no sabe cuánto me esforcé para que quedara a su altura. Espero no me haya quedado TAN horroroso.

Espero su opinión

La adoro.

_Atentamente: __**Sayra Varinia Figueroa Chica. **_

_Besos desde Ecuador ;)_


End file.
